


睡美人

by Elsie_L



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 沉睡魔咒, 略软的桶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie_L/pseuds/Elsie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason中了沉睡魔咒，需要一个吻才能醒来。问题是，大家不知道这个吻需要满足什么条件，于是只好都去试试。然而，他们不知道，在整个过程中Jason都是清醒的，更不知道找到对应条件的吻后还会发生些什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

一般在蝙蝠家里出现小鸟们围成一圈的状况只有两种，一，有人重伤或死亡，二，阿福做了小甜饼。  
鉴于现在Alfred和Bruce都处在这个圈内，情况显然是…呃，可以算是前者。  
Jason Todd躺在床上，安静地盍着双眸，呼吸清浅而均匀，睫毛在眼睑上投下一片阴影。  
仪器检测显示毫无异常，没有外伤，没有内伤，连蛀牙也没有，按照数据结果，他“只是睡着了”。  
问题在于，他已经连续睡了三天了。  
这也是为什么现在这里一屋子的蝙蝠和小鸟外加老管家，五双眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着正在给Jason做检查的女魔法师，Zatanna表示压力很大。  
“其实也不是什么难解决的魔法，他只需要…一个吻。”  
“一个吻？”蝙蝠侠的语气罕见地戴上了疑问。  
“对，但是我查不出来这个吻的条件是什么…”女魔法师皱了皱眉，“这个咒语里含有某种强大而且未知的力量，阻碍了我的探查……”  
“还有别的什么办法吗。”  
“No.”女魔法师摇头，看向蝙蝠和他的小鸟们，“这种力量不属于这个世界。鉴于他被击中的时候，只有你们在周围，目前来看最好的办法也就只有…你们挨个试了。”

 

送走女魔法师之后，客厅里陷入了诡异的寂静。  
“呃…我说，Bruce，现在我们…怎么办？”Dick·请叫我暖场小天使·Grayson迟疑着开口。  
Tim不知道什么时候拿出了电脑，现在正以发誓要把眼睛粘在屏幕上的架势在键盘上敲打，Damian则似乎突然对泰特斯到底有几根狗毛产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
黑暗骑士开口了，以他低沉，沙哑，恐怖的声音。  
“就按Zatanna说的办。”  
“嘎嘣”  
Tim砸扁了一个键子。  
“汪呜——!”  
泰特斯惨叫着跳起来，Damian直接拽掉了一把狗毛。  
“我 绝对 不要 吻 Todd！”Damian挥舞着狗毛，几根狗毛飘到了Jason的鼻子上。  
“Bruce，你让我们现在排队去吻小翅膀这件事我觉得大家都不太能够接受…”  
“老爷和少爷们。我有个办法。”Alfred赶在局势开始失控前开口了，“即然大家都感到尴尬——不如我做一个表格挂在Jason少爷的卧室里，完成任务的人自己去上面打个勾。”

 

今天是Jason中了这个艹蛋的魔咒的第四天。他不能动，不能说话，连翻个身都不能，虽然大部分时间他都处在半梦半醒的状态。  
第一个来的一定是迪基鸟，Jason听见了轻巧的落地声，他敢用一桶法棍发誓。果然——  
迪基鸟的吻带着一股麦片味儿。  
小翅膀的嘴唇还挺软的嘛。Dick擦擦嘴，心情愉悦地哼着歌在纸上打了个钩，接着蓝色的知更鸟从窗口悄无声息地飞走了。

第二个来的是Tim。Jason感觉自己充满了一股麦片发酵的味道，他迫切地需要刷牙。  
鸟宝宝的落地声比Dick略轻一点，Tim在Jason的脸上方犹豫了两秒，呼出的气流弄得Jason有点痒。  
薄荷糖味儿，大概是泰坦里某个零食小王子塞给这个工作狂的。  
纸上又多了一个钩，Jason觉得Tim的脚步有点虚浮。  
熬夜伤肾哪，鸟宝宝。

 

第三个来的是Damian.  
“咣”地一声，暴力罗宾直接踹开了屋门。  
“你最好没有口气，Todd.”一听就底气不足的童声恶狠狠的说，“不然我一定会撕烂你的嘴。”  
这不能叫吻，或者说这个小屁孩儿根本不会接吻。Jason觉得自己的嘴要被咬破皮了。  
打勾的速度太急甚至捅漏了纸面，Damian几乎是以百米冲刺的速度跑了出去。  
“Damian少爷，您在做什么？”楼下传来老管家的声音。  
“我要用一吨水洗我的嘴，不要拦着我，Alf.”

………  
麦片和薄荷糖混合的味道真的那么恶心吗？Jason听着哗哗的水声想到。

 

接下来的几个小时都没有动静，Jason放任自己的意识在模糊的边缘漂浮着，以至于当轻微的开门声传来时他还以为是自己的幻觉。  
蝙蝠侠的斗篷在地毯上拖出细小的沙沙声，Bruce在Jason的床边坐下，并握住了他的手，略显粗糙的指腹轻轻摩挲着Jason的手腕。  
“Jason.”  
Bruce理了理Jason耳边的碎发，注视着人的睡颜。淡粉的唇瓣因为Damian的暴力稍有血泛红，嘴角微微上翘，五官在温暖的灯光下显得异常柔和。

老蝙蝠的吻是——现在Jason没有精力去思考老蝙蝠的吻是什么味儿的。  
好消息是，老蝙蝠的嘴唇一碰上来，他的眼睛就能睁开了，坏消息是，一睁开眼他的身体就完全不受控制地抬臂勾住了Bruce的脖子。至于为什么现在他挂在老蝙蝠身上，并且浑身一点力气都提不起来这件事，他不知道，并且也不想知道原因。一定是那个该死的魔法把的脑袋搅成了一团浆糊，现在他只想让Bruce继续吻他，那只揽住他的腰不让他软到下去的手那么有力——  
Jason微张着嘴急促地喘息着，整个人瘫软在Bruce怀里，绿色的双眸盈满了雾气，颤抖的气息喷洒在蝙蝠侠颈间。  
“B…Bruce……”  
搭在颈后的指尖收紧，拽住黑色的披风。Jason看起来并不清醒，也许他应该——  
“唔……”  
Jason努力向上挺身，终于成功够到了那双略带凉意的嘴唇。  
没有回应。Bruce的身体有些僵硬地绷紧，抗拒的态度几乎立刻让那双绿眼里的雾气凝成实质。  
“Jason，我没想到会是这种状况，你现在不清醒……”


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce握住Jason的手，将人从自己身上解开，同时向后躲开了Jason的吻。  
“你不知道你在做什么，Jason. 我想你需要冷静一下。”  
在蓝眸平静无波的注视下，Jason被迫抬头与其对视着。他被拒绝了，也许那语气里还带着厌恶。他感到羞耻，泪水在眼眶里打转。这很丢脸，Jason，他讨厌你了…他一定觉得你很恶心……  
这大概是Jason大脑还在运作的部分唯一能想到的东西。  
Bruce上次见到Jason哭得不能自己还是在他还穿着罗宾装的时候。

那天他们关于行动中的某一个环节起了争执。Jason性格里倔强的成分比起服从蝙蝠侠命令的部分占了上风，他头一次如此顶撞自己的导师，而蝙蝠侠大概受到了怒意的影响，最终罗宾从窗户头也不回地翻了出去。  
Bruce在某处房顶找到Jason的时候已经过去了两个小时。秋天的夜晚还是有些凉意，罗宾把自己蜷成一个团儿，脑袋埋在光裸的大腿上，用短披风尽量包裹住自己，因为哭泣和寒冷轻轻发着抖。  
“Jason.”  
Bruce叫了一声，罗宾球丝毫没有理他的意思。蝙蝠侠叹了一口气，把倔强的男孩裹进披风。  
“Bruce…”  
在披风里默不作声地闷了半晌，男孩终于肯抬起头来。翠绿的双眼盈满泪水，脸上的泪痕左一道右一道，像脏兮兮的小花猫。  
“I'm sorry……”男孩儿的声音带着哭腔，“我不应该顶撞你…我不应该随便跑出去……”  
沉默。男孩儿因为蝙蝠侠的沉默而慌乱，语无伦次地道着歉，泪水像断了线的珠子一样啪嗒啪嗒落在黑暗骑士的披风上，喉咙里发出梗住的呜咽声。  
“这没关系，Jason，没关系。我很抱歉…对你大吼大叫。”Bruce蹲下身脱下手套，擦去男孩脸上的泪水，安抚地轻拍他的后背。  
“你不讨…讨厌我吗Bruce？”  
“不讨厌。”  
“那…那你不会丢下我吗？”  
“不会。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
回去的路上，哭得精疲力竭的男孩在Bruce怀里睡着了，小小的身躯窝在蝙蝠侠强壮的臂弯里，手里还紧紧攥着黑色的披风。

同样是那双眼睛，只是比小的时候更加狭长一些。Jason在泪水模糊扭曲的光晕里看着那双蓝眸，一片冷寂，没有任何波澜。蝙蝠侠——只是这么注视着他，像看着某个可笑的闹剧。  
“No…”  
Jason甩开Bruce的手，按住他的肩膀，不管不顾地将他压倒在床上吻了上去。Bruce的嘴唇偏薄，带着夜巡回来特有的，夜和露水的气息。Jason狠狠地按住Bruce的肩膀，舌尖恳切地磨蹭着紧闭的牙关，吸吮舔咬着那对紧闭的唇瓣。他不敢去看那双蓝眼睛是什么神情，眼睫颤抖着闭上，无处可去的眼泪顺着眼尾滑落。  
两人相交的嘴唇之间全是湿润而苦涩的泪水，Jason再也压抑不住喉咙里越来越大声的呜咽。他浑身颤抖，几乎绝望地咬住那双唇不肯放松，半勃的性器顶着男人的大腿。Jason伸手开始解Bruce的腰带，拽下制服的裤子。  
“Ja……”  
Bruce终于能说话了，因为Jason低下头含住了他的老二。男人的尺寸对他来说有些大了，Jason费力地吞咽着，直到嘴唇碰到丛生卷曲的毛发，性器的前端顶在他的喉咙口，堵住了哭泣的抽噎，让他条件反射地想要呕吐。Jason含住嘴里的性器，开始吞吐——  
“Jason，停下。”  
Jason没有说话，只是用力给了他一个深喉。Bruce倒抽了一口凉气。  
“该死的——我叫你停下！”  
被Bruce拎着后颈从老二上拿起来的Jason看起来完全崩溃了，随着哭声迸发出来的还有乱七八糟连不成片的词句。  
“为什么不让我……为什么……”  
“你…我……恶心……拒绝我……”  
“Bruce，Bruc…Br……”  
“你他妈…为什么……就是看不出来……”  
“我爱你……爱了那么多年……”  
“迪基鸟是你的第一个…提宝是最好的侦探…小混蛋是你的儿子……我什么都不是……我是失败品……”  
“为什么…你不在意我……”  
“我好羡慕…Bruce……羡慕他们……”  
“我……唔……”  
哭得上气不接下气几乎快昏厥过去的Jason被堵住了嘴，一阵天旋地转之后他的后背落在了床垫上。绿眸迷茫地睁大，Jason有些反应不过来地看着突然转换到上方的男人。舌头从牙关长驱直入，舔弄着压床，舌尖轻扫过上颚，哥谭宝贝的吻技果然名不虚传。  
“I'm sorry ，Jason…”  
“I love you.”  
Bruce低头亲吻着人沾着泪的眼角，手指拂去Jason面颊上的未干的泪滴。Jason一句话也说不出来，身躯还因刚刚的爆发时不时轻轻抽搐着，双腿却自发缠上了Bruce的腰。  
有点性急，不是吗。  
轻柔的吻，从耳垂到锁骨，下落到腹部，腰窝，手指滑入后穴时Jason的身躯僵硬了一瞬。  
“你还好吗？”  
Jason深呼吸着尽量放松身体，向上抬了抬腰让手指更加深入，双眼弯起，露出一个安慰的微笑。  
“我很好，B……哼嗯！”  
性器进入穴口的过程相当艰难，Jason的手指抓挠着Bruce的后背，痛得咬住了人的肩膀。泪水再次涌了出来，小鸟儿整个人都因为撕裂般的疼痛颤抖着。  
“Jay，如果你疼的话我可以先…”  
“No.”冷汗从额头上滑落，Jason的双腿缠得更紧了，生怕人说要离开，“我可以…”  
Bruce几不可闻地叹了口气，手指理过人脑后的乱发。  
“It's ok…It's ok.”  
“我在。”  
夜还很长。

“唔嗯……”敏感点被准确地撞击，Jason轻哼出声，修长的脖颈不由自主地后仰。绿眸中带着水光，贪婪而小心翼翼地注视着身上的那个人。他的父亲，他的导师，他所爱之人。  
“Bruce…”  
“恩？”  
“吻我…”


	3. Chapter 3

翌日清晨。  
“早啊小D，”小鸟里年龄最大的一只打着哈欠走下楼一屁股坐在饭桌前，“昨天晚上你有没有听见什么奇怪的动静？吵得我一整晚都没睡好——等等Damian你的嘴怎么了？”  
Damian的嘴唇明显破皮了，看起来还有些红肿。  
“我只是做了个清洁而已。”  
Tim专心致志地戳着早餐盘里的豆子，两个黑眼圈浓重得几乎可以直接当烟熏妆去化妆舞会。“是，Alf告诉我小鬼打算用一吨水来洗嘴。要不是我拦着估计现在他的嘴已经磨没了。”  
“这么说大家都已经…完成任务了？”  
Tim不可置否地点头，Damian发出了一种介于嗤声和倒吸冷气之间的声音。  
“那看来就是老蝙蝠了，”Dick·超级侦探·Grayson认真地得出结论，“这个吻到底需要什么条件居然扯上的是老蝙蝠？”  
没有人回答。  
“汪。”  
泰特斯蹭蹭Damian的腿，抬头对Dick叫了一声。

今天Bruce Wayne的行程也排得很……满呢。  
老管家端着托盘进入Bruce的卧室，却扑了个空，床单整齐地铺在床上，显然没有人晚上在这里睡过。Alfred环顾着干净的房间叹了口气，眼角苍老的皱纹微微皱起，转身向Jason所在的房间走去。  
房间里一片狼籍，蝙蝠侠的披风纠缠着Jason的裤子堆叠在地上，手套滚落在门口，万能腰带则以一种扭曲的形状挂在窗台边缘。空气里充斥着淡淡的麝香气味，这一切的两个始作俑者正躺在床上睡得不省人事——Jason的脑袋埋在Bruce的肩窝，整个人蜷缩着，双手握住年长者的手腕放在胸口，蝙蝠侠的另一条胳膊则揽着Jason的腰，让两人紧紧贴在一起。  
尽管早就预想到了这个场景，眼前的情形还是给了老管家不小的冲击。Alfred放下托盘，清清嗓子，尽量以平静且恭谨的声音说道：“早上好，Master Bruce.”  
Bruce动了动，低哼一声，紧了紧手臂。Jason发出无意识的呢喃，向Bruce怀里埋得更深了些。  
“Master Bruce.”  
老管家坚定不移地站着——是的，对于他这样一个心脏承受能力并不强的老年人来说，这无疑是一项伟大的壮举。  
Bruce最终还是极其不情愿地睁开了双眼，等待理智回笼花了他大概几秒钟的时间，然后——  
“老爷，今天上午韦恩集团有一场会议，董事会要求您务必前来。”  
Bruce上次感觉这么尴尬还是在他三岁被阿福发现尿裤子的时候。  
“Alf……”  
“我无意干涉您的私生活，老爷，尽管我并不赞成您和Jason少爷发生这种关系，但鉴于你们两个都是成年人，我可以选择闭口不提。”  
“……谢谢你，Alf.”

Jason醒来的时候屋内空无一人。  
他坐了起来。  
浑身酸软的感觉，仿佛沉睡了很久。Jason按住太阳穴努力回想，战斗，耀眼的光芒…大概是被打昏了。翻身下地，脑海里昏昏沉沉的感觉令他找不到平衡，跌跌撞撞地扶着栏杆，几乎是半挂在上面滑下了楼梯。  
事实证明，不要在你不清醒的时候随便走动。  
蜷在沙发上打游戏的Dick听见响动转过头。  
“小翅膀你醒…”  
Dick剩下的单词在看清Jason的一霎那全都卡在了嗓子里。Jason身上穿着的睡衣毫无疑问不是他自己的，上衣有几颗纽扣被暴力扯掉了，露出下面结实的肌肉和…  
吻痕。手指印。鲜红的乱七八糟的痕迹到处都是，甚至Jason的脖子上还有一个不浅的咬痕。而这些东西的所有者正半闭着眼睛摇摇晃晃，仿佛下一秒就会栽倒在地。  
Dick冲上去扶住了Jason，而且并没有遭到拒绝——这更加说明问题，Jason把身体的重量基本都压在了Dick身上，历经周折之后年长的大哥终于成功地把Jason扔进了沙发里。  
“哐”  
从屋里走出来的Tim这次是真的把电脑砸在了地上。  
Jason一脸困惑地看着Dick握着自己的手两眼含泪。  
“天哪小翅膀昨天晚上Bruce对你做了什么他一定是强迫了你啊不他一定是趁着你动不了占你便宜呜呜呜你受苦了小翅膀…”  
Damian默默凑过来看了一眼。  
然后默默地走了。  
Bruce回到家打开家门的时候看见两把锃光瓦亮的长刀。  
“父亲，你对Todd做了什么。”

后记：  
后来的好几天里Bruce都不得不忍受三只小鸟“没想到你居然是这样的父亲/老蝙蝠”的目光。  
每当Bruce试图解释的时候，Jason迷茫的绿眼睛以及表示“他没有强迫我虽然我都不记得了”的因为哭得太多所以哑掉的声音都会让三只小鸟完全不听他的解释。  
这种情况直到Jason彻底清醒才结束。  
然后Jason消失了一个月。  
要不是被Bruce堵在了某条小巷里估计Jason这辈子是不打算回韦恩庄园了。   
据说Jason基本是瘫在蝙蝠车后座上被拉回去的。  
后来Jason经常一边哀叹自己的腰一边思考老蝙蝠说好的矜持隐忍道德底线最后都去哪了。  
后来，后来就没有后来了，他们过上了和谐美好的 幸 福生活。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里的Jason是中了咒以后神志不清，内心的占有欲和依赖感全都爆发出来，加上略微有点自我厌弃……才会这样。  
> OOC都是我的锅，我的锅。


End file.
